


Special Visit

by Hot_Wheels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wheels/pseuds/Hot_Wheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry and Ginny introduce their second son to the current (and former) Heads of Hogwarts.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSuzeH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSuzeH/gifts).



> **DISCLAIMER:** _All characters, locales, etc., belong to JK Rowling, and no infringements are intended._
> 
>  **A/N #1:** _This is my take on how Harry and Ginny Potter introduce their second son to some current (and former) Hogwarts Staff Members. Obviously, this is post-DH._
> 
>  **A/N #2:** _This was originally on the HPF (Harry Potter Fandom) website. It was my first story there. I hope you enjoy it._

"The Potters will be arriving by Floo shortly," Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall reminded the House Heads who were assembled in her office. Harry and Ginny had just welcomed their second son, and they were bringing the week-old baby to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry--his parents' alma mater--for a much-anticipated visit. As they had done a year earlier--with their firstborn son, James Sirius--the family would use the Floo Network, "entering" via the fireplace in the Headmistress's Office. The office, of course, also held Magical portraits of former Headmistresses and Headmasters of the school.

Most of the office's portraits obviously had choice placements in their displays; their subjects had been revered and well-loved during their tenures. The most recently-added portrait--that of Severus Snape--had been a long time coming.

Several years earlier, Snape had been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, after the coming to power of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters, to replace McGonagall. ( _She_ had taken over when Dumbledore had died at the hands of former Death Eater-turned-spy-for-Dumbledore Snape). Contrary to what the evil Voldemort had wanted, Severus had actually tried to discretely use his position to _minimize_ punishments ***** against the students who'd caused uprisings before, and leading up to, the final battle. He'd also used his Doe **_Patronus_** , to lead the Horcrux-hunting heroes to the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, which was used to destroy three of the evil items.

Snape, sadly, had not lived to see the work he'd done come to fruition: he'd died from an attack by Voldemort's snake, Nagini (at her master's bidding), while Harry, Ron and Hermione, nearby, were helpless to do anything until the killers were gone ******. With his dying breaths, Severus had offered Harry his memories, for immediate (he hoped, for time was of the essence) viewing in the Pensieve; he'd then reiterated an opinion the young wizard had heard many times: **_"You have your mother's eyes."_**

Due to the abrupt ouster of Headmaster Snape from the school (a few months before his death), many in the post-war Ministry considered him (or, rather, his portrait) undeserving of a place among the Heads of Hogwarts. However, Harry had shared the evidence he'd seen (in the Pensieve) that Snape had truly been loyal to the Cause of Good. Therefore, when Harry had become an Auror (a job he no longer held), he'd fought hard to exonerate his former adversary. Severus Snape had, in fact, _**protected**_ Harry, Hermione and Ron, numerous times during the three's school years (while--during their Second Year--providing the key spell that Harry would ultimately use in his defeat of the Dark Lord.)

On the other, hand there _had_ also been times Snape had dished out copious amounts of discipline in class. Harry had decided, though, that the Potions Master's acts of bravery outweighed his in-class cruelty; therefore, Severus's portrait--along with Dumbledore's--now overlooked the Headmistress's desk.

**~~~~~**

"Minerva, has the _**Prophet**_ reported the new baby's name?" asked the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Before she could answer, Snape grumbled, "Well, _whatever_  the name is, it will certainly be an improvement over the _**last**_ one!" Raucous laughter from all greeted this remark.

If Snape had still been flesh and blood, Minerva would've tweaked his ear...or at least ruffled his hair, in a motherly sort of way (as she'd occasionally done when he was a student), while chastising him. Given the circumstances, she settled for a somewhat-condescending tone: "Now, Severus, we all knew that Harry--and Ginny, too--wanted to honor the memories of his father and godfather, with...."

She got no further, as the Floo flamed bright green, and Harry stepped out. His former House Head (and Transfiguration Professor) stepped over to embrace him, a hopeful, questioning look in her eyes.

As she subtly tilted an ear toward the young man's mouth, her former Gryffindor charge (who'd easily seen through her ploy) laughingly said, "Sorry, Headmistress! You'll just have to wait, along with everyone else!" This produced another round of laughter in the office, as a meek McGonagall joined the ranks of the chastised.

Continuing his teasing, Potter now faced one of the portraits. "Good news, Headmaster Snape: We got Ron and Hermione to baby-sit, so it's just the three of us today!" A half-hearted scowl and growl came from the portrait.

Just then, the Floo activated again, after which Ginny (Weasley) Potter emerged, carrying a bundle that was showing somewhat noisy signs of waking from a nap. Lifting the blanket's edge, Minerva gazed at the bundle within...then gave an audible gasp. _"Harry...Ginny...!"_

Both parents were laughing now. As they came together, each one's head fell onto the other's shoulder. Ginny took full advantage of this, passing the infant to his proud papa.

As Harry made his way to a spot behind McGonagall's desk, several previous Hogwarts Heads (and current Staff Members) echoed Minerva's gasp...but wisely said nothing. They'd let the famous young wizard have his surprise.

Harry stood in front of, and between, Snape and Dumbledore's portraits, positioning the baby so they could see him. Jaws dropped as their gazes fell on his face, and both were rendered speechless.

Dumbledore was the first to recover. "Harry...he looks exactly as you did, when you were born!" he exclaimed in amazement. (Of course, James and Lily Potter _had_ proudly introduced Baby Harry to the grandfatherly, then-Headmaster Dumbledore--unaware of an earlier prophecy concerning the newborn and the much-feared Lord Voldemort--upon their child's birth. ***** )

With a quick glance at her former House Head, a highly amused Ginny said, "That's nothing...wait until he _wakes up_ completely!" She'd moved next to her husband, whose shoulders were shaking so hard from badly-suppressed laughter, that she feared he'd drop the infant.

The implication of Ginny Potter's statement was lost on no one, so it was no surprise that Severus Snape whispered, his voice choking on unshed tears, " _ **No!** Not...!_ "

"Yes...," came Harry's now-quiet, almost reverent, reply, "...my mother's eyes." As proof, he showed the face of the fully-awake baby to Snape and Dumbledore, then paraded him around the room, letting others (alive and "alive on canvas") see the baby.

Also calmer now (but still in a teasing tone...and after a couple of quick glances at the wall behind McGonagall's desk), Ginny chimed in, "Unfortunately, I couldn't _quite_ convince my husband to give our son a girl's name..." She glanced again at McGonagall, who now realized what the couple _had_ done...at least in part. Ginny continued, "...so we did the next best thing."

"Everyone...," Harry announced, "...meet Albus Severus Potter."

**Author's Note:**

>  ***** _In **my** universe!_
> 
>  ****** _From the last **movie**!_


End file.
